


梦九/你猜

by diamantes



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Summary: 车车魅魔设定，结尾all车暗示注意避雷
Kudos: 6





	梦九/你猜

**Author's Note:**

> 车车魅魔设定，结尾all车暗示注意避雷

“好饿啊，永梦。”

九条贵利矢分开永梦的腿，将自己的身体挤进去。饥饿感让他的穴开始流水，阴道抽搐一样的紧缩，带出魅魔永远无法被满足的欲望。

永梦的沉默鼓励了贵利矢的动作，他伸出舌头，拉开医生的拉链，又用牙齿扯下内裤，期间他的双手一直的搭在永梦腿上，像只老老实实的小狗。永梦忍不住摸上他头顶的角，让他舒服的把尾巴缠在了医生的小腿，尾尖渴望的戳着永梦的小腿。法医脸皮薄，或者是永梦操的还不够多，让魅魔说不出好想被操这种话，尾巴只好代替那张嘴，让上面的开口做些别的事，比如让毫无反应的阴茎硬起来。

“在这里吗？”

这话听起来像是在犹豫，但永梦的手插进贵利矢的发间暧昧的打着圈，再明确不能的暗示了，贵利矢在心里吐了吐舌头。他埋下头，鼻尖蹭上对方的阴茎，却好像突然反应过来什么似的抬起头。

“永梦，还是先接吻吧。”贵利矢眯起眼睛来笑，指指嘴巴里面，“沾上味道的话永梦会不舒服吧。”

当然，谁都不会喜欢自己精液的味道，但永梦其实并不在意贵利矢含着他的精液跟他接吻。魅魔并不是多么大方的东西，对于食物他们往往都很吝啬，所以贵利矢渡过来的唾液没有多少腥臭，只有魅魔的香味，浓郁的像晨间初绽的玫瑰，一股脑的冲进鼻腔，让人恶心的想吐。

贵利矢见他不说话，主动把嘴巴贴上去，柔软的舌苔舔舐永梦的上唇瓣，品尝什么美味一样一点点的舔着。永梦这时才像刚回过神来，捧住他的脸回应，两根舌头纠缠在一起，魅魔那股香味就把人窒息，脑子里的一点点理智被流下来的唾液消磨得干干净净。

“永梦知道吗？魅魔不止吃人类的精液，其他体液也可以呢。”

所以原来接吻也是取食的一种方式吗？永梦想着，信服的点点头说:“原来如此。”

贵利矢愣愣的看着他，好像没听清医生说了什么，半晌之后才一下子笑了出来。

“是骗人的，永梦很好骗呢，魅魔只吃精液。”

永梦无奈的笑笑，“与其说我容易被骗，不如说是贵利矢さん太会骗人了。”

贵利矢没有说话，低头含住半勃的阴茎，肉棒完全硬起来后塞满了他的口腔，龟头插入魅魔的喉咙，抵住深处的悬垂体。贵利矢抬起眼看永梦，后者闭起眼叹了口气，手指忍不住加重力道揪着贵利矢的发根。

魅魔笑了笑，配合舌头和口腔上颚将肉棒整个吞下去，让永梦觉得自己像在操一个穴而不是贵利矢的嘴，湿滑柔软的口腔紧紧包裹柱身，呕吐反射带来的刺激戳着阴茎顶端，电流爬上永梦的脊椎让他忍不住挺腰。吞吐几下贵利矢将肉棒吐出来，吮吸下面的睾丸，阴毛戳在他的鼻尖，男人的味道让他忍不住流水。淫液大概弄湿了裤子，等永梦打开他就会发现，魅魔的阴唇早就被水泡肿了。

“贵利矢さん……”

小狗听到自己的名字被叫，立马重新把肉棒含进嘴里，原本老实放着的手也放到阴茎上撸动没吞下去的柱身。永梦眯起眼睛，扣住他的后脑往自己腰上按，不过贵利矢原本也没想逃开，乖顺的被按着头射到嘴里。其实永梦很喜欢颜射，看着贵利矢的脸被自己搞得一团糟，并不白皙的皮肤被精液沾满，永梦想想就又要硬起来。但贵利矢通常不愿意，他更希望那些东西流进胃袋，而不是弄脏自己的脸。

舌头又清理一遍永梦的阴茎，保证没有精液被漏下，贵利矢才舔舔嘴唇，抬头说道:“还是很饿啊，回家吧永梦。”

永梦解开贵利矢的衬衫，魅魔鲜红的纹样印在他的小腹，好像在提示这是一只人尽可夫的婊子。

永梦没有在意，他解开魅魔的裤子，打开他的双腿，淫液没了衣料的束缚立马濡湿了一片床单，香味像勾人的妓女，却不必用下流的暗示和外翻的阴唇让人勃起。

医生抚摸他流水的穴，伸进几根手指扣弄扩张柔软的甬道，可是魅魔早就不再需要扩张，永梦慢吞吞的动作只能让他更加饥饿，食欲和性欲让贵利矢拨弄开他的手臂，翻身将他压到床上，“我来吧，”他说，“这次我来骑永梦。”

贵利矢说到做到，他解开永梦的裤子放出又胀起来的阴茎，龟头抵住敏感的阴蒂摩擦，让魅魔发出失控的媚叫，呻吟声和他流的水一样是甜腻的玫瑰味。永梦好心帮他，将肉棒对准穴口插了进去。这时贵利矢的眼睛才变成的玫红，情热和魅魔的颜色，是能让人类沉沦的好颜色。永梦亲吻失神魅魔的角，拽住他尾尖动了起来。

贵利矢被顶得打颤，他伸出舌头急切的索吻，好像下一秒就要被操死。永梦当然会满足他，两人的舌头纠缠的难舍难分，水声比身下操干的动作还大。抽插的动作让阴唇红肿，淫荡的包裹吮吸着柱身，贵利矢亲吻永梦的上唇结束这个吻，然后将医生推倒在床上。

从这里永梦可以看到他红肿的乳头，明明没有被玩弄却已经自己胀了起来。贵利矢察觉到他的视线，大方的掐起乳首拉扯，“永梦喜欢看吗？”

永梦点点头，用手扣住贵利矢的胯骨，拇指按在发亮的纹样上，摸起来有些烫，他把贵利矢提起来，换一个角度重新进入，龟头就顶开了一个小口，一小圈嫩肉含着吮吸阴茎的顶部，好像要把肉棒整个吸进去。

这里是魅魔最喜欢被操到的地方，是他的第二张嘴，是子宫口。

这时贵利矢也没有了余力玩弄自己，他用力抓住永梦的手腕，双腿明明开始痉挛却因为本能张得大开，魅魔大叫着:“顶开了——顶开了……”甬道抽搐着给主人带去高潮，分泌的水液溢出阴道打湿了永梦的大腿。

精液终于射进子宫，魅魔倒在永梦身上胸膛剧烈起伏，眼里的玫红渐渐淡了下去。

说起来魅魔的饥饿频率是和人一样的吗，永梦想着。

毕竟他们做爱次数总由贵利矢决定，从没有固定的时间。每次都是以贵利矢喊饿开始，可饥饿没有固定的频率难道不是很奇怪，永梦其实想问，难道对任何人都可以说饿，任何人的精液都能喂饱魅魔。这样的话说不定贵利矢和很多人都做过，认识的不认识的，全都操过那张饥渴的嘴，见识过子宫前的小腹上淫荡的纹样。

永梦不会问的，这种问题像你爱不爱我一样蠢，而愚蠢的问题遇上爱骗人的九条贵利矢，只会换来一句话:

你猜。

end.


End file.
